All in the Family
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Sequel to "An Unexpected Child". The Warden and the Mistress try to balance a developing romance with family, work and much more. Expect some hijinks from Warden along the way. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Only a month had passed to this day, but he could remember it clearly as if it just occurred yesterday. The mother of his daughter Marguerite had to take her away because the orbit schedule of the pink Ultraprison airship, the USS Artemis, had been thrown out of track and needed to get moving again. The Warden resented that newfound fact, for it meant that it'd take weeks, probably three months at the most, before he could see the Mistress or their daughter again.

Thus he had steeped himself into a depression that seemed impossible to escape from.

"Oh, Jared! I feel helpless just having to wait for them." Warden lamented.

"You can't be like this all the time, sir." his accoutant Jared interjected. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"You don't know that." Warden contradicted.

"Come on. Where's that screwy sadist we all know and, um...love?"

"I don't know..."

Suddenly, Warden noticed a moth flying outside his window. This was a strange occurrance, considering that moths normally wouldn't just fly by in broad daylight nor would they fly inside a presumably-extinct volcano, but he just didn't care at the moment. This was a very beautiful lime-green Nearctic moth, clearly a Luna. Then he felt an idea coming on.

"Jared, get my aviator goggles..." Warden finally spoke.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Trust me. I know what I'm going to do today."

"Well, at least it's good to have you back. That actually went quicker than I expected."

"It sure is!"

...

"Sir, I was wondering if...?" Jared was about to ask when he saw Warden on the roof of one of his many towers.

Warden had on his aviator goggles and had just sprouted the Luna moth's fluorescent green wings a moment ago. He was looking up at the sky, intensely squinting his eyes in concentration, when he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around and saw Jared.

"Sir, where are you going?" Jared called out to his boss.

"To see Mistress." Warden answered simply.

"You're not going to find her while the USS Artemis is on its orbit schedule!" Jared tried to shout some sense into the overgrown manchild's head.

"Oh, come on, Jared!" Warden laughed off. "It can't be that hard to find a pink airship!"

With that said, Warden jumped off and started flapping his scaly moth wings. After reaching a certain altitude, he flew off, leaving a very shocked and very frustrated Jared behind.

"Right." Jared muttered. "What else could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

As she cradled a sleeping Marguerite in her arms, the Mistress stared out from one of the USS Artemis's many vast tough-as-titanium glass windows. It had been ridiculously difficult for her to split the family she had just created two months earlier apart. It still hurt, but she was strong and she knew it. She couldn't just dwell on the matter forever. It was hard enough trying to figure out what to do when she first discovered she was pregnant with her daughter. Then again, nothing in life was ever guaranteed to be easy to begin with. She sighed sadly as she looked down at Marguerite. That was all the little girl needed to hear to wake up.

"Well, look who's finally come around!" Mistress beamed when she saw Marguerite flutter her eyes open.

Marguerite finally did come to. She managed to grab ahold of her mother's blouse and yank on it so hard as to stretch it out a bit.

"Oh no, it's not feeding time yet." her mother said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Out of the blue, she heard a loud thump coming from the navigation station. She ran and ran until she reached the source.

_Please be a Canadian goose._ Mistress thought to herself along the way.

When she reached the navigation station, she instead saw the Warden smashed onto the windshield. He had on his aviator goggles, the same kind he wore when he first gave her a tour of Superjail, and his green Luna moth wings were held way back by the impact.

"NOVA!" she called.

NOVA immediately came upon hearing her name.

"It's Warden." Mistress said. "He's managed to crash himself into our ship. Hurry up and get him!"

"Yes, Mistress." NOVA replied.

NOVA did as she was told and brought Warden inside.

"Warden, what the hell was that?" Mistress asked him.

"I just wanted to see you and Maggie again." he answered. "That's all."

"You didn't have to do this, Warden. You could've mustered up the patience to wait for us."

"How could I do that with the orbit schedule the way it is?"

"Honestly, it's a little tricky, given how sporadic it can be at times."

"Could I spend a little time with you right now?"

"Well..."

Warden's moth wings beated against each other nervously. Mistress caught sight of them and was somewhat confused.

"How did you do that?" Mistress asked.

"Do what?" Warden replied with another question.

"Grow those Luna moth wings."

"It's magic, bitch. You don't have to explain it."

Mistress tried to make sense of his reply.

"I don't think I'll be able to counter that." Mistress finally said.

"Welp, time to go!" Warden announced.

Suddenly, before Mistress could ask where they were going, Warden snatched her while she kept their daughter close to her person. They jumped out through an emergency opening near the controls and so Warden began to beat his moth wings vigourously. In a few seconds, they were off and away.

"Oh God!" Mistress screamed. "Warden, you're going to kill us all!"

"Tut!" Warden scoffed. "Don't be so ridiculous. It's not like I'm taking you all on a suicide mission."

Soon, they found themselves hovering over a small American city. This city was filled to the brim with many eclectic buildings and memorable landmarks. There was a marketplace, a population that was predominantly European-ancestry, a park, and large groups of animals.

"I think this calls for a song." Warden finally said after a while.

He took a deep breath and began.

"Come fly with me. Let's fly, let's fly away..." he sang. "If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay..."

"Uh, Warden?" Mistress brought up. "Do you think maybe you should be focusing on getting us to safety?"

But the question seemed to have fallen on deaf ears.

Down below, a young brunette woman wearing a striped sweatshirt caught sight of the flying threesome and became to scream her head off.

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" another woman asked her.

"Mothman! He's come to terrorize us!" Jeanette responded. "And he's got a woman and child with him!"

"What? Calm yourself down, Jeanette. I'm sure that everything'll be fine as long as no one tries to shoot him down." Jeanette's friend assured her before seeing a few people sport rifles and blunderbusses. "Oh, he's screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Once I get you up there where the air is rarified..." he was singing as he flapped his green moth wings in the air. "We'll just fly starry-eyed. Once I get you up there..."

As the Warden was carrying the Mistress and their daughter Marguerite along for the ride, he appeared to be oblivious to everything but his singing and his family which was, at this point, the easiest thing to lose given how old their only child was. Suddenly, he felt a small metal object rip through his wings. He looked and was startled to see that he had lost a few scales from whatever it was. More of the small metal things appeared and then it occurred to him: someone was shooting at him with guns! Now he was risking putting his small family into even more danger.

"Oh, God!" he finally shouted after he stopped singing. "Let's get the hell out of here! You two are too precious for me to lose!"

"Now we're talking..." Mistress muttered.

"Hold on a minute." Warden said. "What am I saying? Mistress, see that little white bag in my pocket?"

"What about it?"

"Seeing how my hands are full with you, I need you to get it for me."

"In case you haven't noticed, Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs, I've got my hands full as well."

"Use your foot!"

"In these shoes? I've grown too attached to my go-go boots to want to ruin them like this."

"Excuse me, but do you really think I should give a shit about your 'precious' boots right now? Just kick that bag open!"

Mistress finally did as she was told and the bag loosened from the impact. Out came a white powdery substance that looked like a clumpier version of flour and saccharine. The wind blew the unknown substance into the faces of the gunmen below, leaving them blinded, dazed and confused.

"Well, that was pointless." Mistress bluntly quipped.

"Hold on a minute." Warden said.

At that moment, the powder on the gunmen's faces suddenly combusted. As he fluttered away with his babby momma and daughter, Marguerite began to scream.

"I think now would be a good time to land." Mistress uncomfortably said as she tried to comfort Marguerite.

"Good idea..." Warden rejoined.

They finally landed in an empty playground. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it was the closest thing to a landing point he could have and at least now, they could finally be safe.

"Well, here we are. Hopefully, no one will try to kill us here." Warden announced.

"Of course not. This is a playground." Mistress said as her baby daddy put her down on the ground.

Warden then caught sight of a little swing in front of him.

"I suppose it'd be appropriate to get to know ourselves better if we could... sit down, you know?" he suggested.

"Yeah, but there's three of us and only one of it." Mistress pointed out.

"Now I'm sure there's a rational, adult way of dealing with this... dibs?"

"Dibs."

"But you can sit on my lap if you'd like..."

"Alright."

First, Warden sat himself down on the swing and then Mistress, with Marguerite calming herself in her arms, settled herself on top of him.

"Might I bring up something?" Mistress asked.

"If I said no, would it matter?" Warden replied with another question.

"I was thinking about what you told me that night when you said you loved me..."

"Yes?"

"...and now I'm starting to realize that maybe- just maybe -I'm starting to feel the same way about you."

"Really? Did you tell anyone else about it?"

"No. Honestly, I'm not sure how'd they react."

"If it makes you feel any better, I never told anyone else how I felt about you..."

Mistress was a little surprised to see Warden blushing in a rosy pink.

"Hey!" they heard someone shout and Warden was so surprised that he fell backward onto the ground, taking Mistress and Marguerite with him.

Mistress saw a blonde woman in a thin silk dress, towing a brunette girl who was about eight years old.

"I have a little girl who wants to get on the swing." the blonde said.

"Uh, we were in the middle of something." Warden brought up.

"I don't care if you and your sister are tapping into your childhood nostalgia." the blonde woman replied. "My daughter wants to get on the swing and I'll see to it she gets her swing, whether you like it or not."

"What? Sister?" Mistress asked, puzzled.

"Aren't you his sister?" the blonde replied with another question.

"No, I'm not. But he is the father of my little girl." Mistress replied, glancing at Warden behind her. "Also, who do you think you are waltzing in and announcing that this swing is your daughter's for the taking when we were here first?"

"All of you, go away. NOW!" the woman hissed.

"Mistress, let's do as she says. I don't want her to kill us." Warden suggested in a hushed, frightened tone.

"Fine." Mistress huffed.


End file.
